


every story has an ending (doesn't mean it'll be a good one)

by wolfsinofdestruction (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Depressed Sans, Depressing, F/M, Feels, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Undertale, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Binary Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Sad, Sad Ending, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sansa-centric, Selectively Mute Frisk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Undertale Pacifist Route, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolfsinofdestruction
Summary: Prompt: Person A of your OTP has been having reoccurring nightmares about Person B dying (despite them being alive). They always crawl into B’s bed for reassurance, having B cradle them and tell them it’s alright. One night A ends up throwing up because of how bad the nightmares have gotten, and B suggests that A sleep with them for a week to see if that clears it up.It does.(Angst Ending: This has all been a dream, and Person B has been dead for a long time, and Person A isn’t coping well.)





	1. It's over, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Preview:
> 
> boss, no!"
> 
> Sans yelled, eye a flickering crimson as he watched his brother attack the human from afar, trying to teleport, but of course there were no SAVE points when he needed them-
> 
> "Sans, it's okay!"
> 
> The human whimpered, sweeping an arm out to motion for him to stay back even as they cried out when a sharpened bone impaled their hand.

"boss, no!"

 

Sans yelled, eye a flickering crimson as he watched his brother attack the human from afar, trying to teleport, but of course there were no SAVE points when he needed them-

 

"Sans, it's okay!"

 

The human whimpered, sweeping an arm out to motion for him to stay back even as they cried out when a sharpened bone impaled their hand. 

 

"boss, stop, don't hurt them-!" A SAVE point! He grabbed ahold of the glimmering necklace he wore and teleported to it, appearing mere feet away from where the fight was happening. 

 

"sweetheart, i'm coming!" He yelled desperately. Just as he raised a hand to summon blasters to protect the human when he came in range, a bone impaled their ribs savagely with a final-sounding kind of noise that Sans couldn't compute. 

 

Papyrus glanced at him, scoffing as he trudged away. He barely heard his brother reporting back to the King as he dropped to his knees next to them. 

 

"no, no, no, no-" This wasn't how this run was supposed to go! They were supposed to at least make it to Waterfall! They were supposed to be alive-

 

"Sans, it's okay." The human repeated calmly, raising a hand to caress his face with an almost affectionate touch. 

 

He pulled them up gently, letting them lay their head in his lap but not daring to remove the bone, knowing that it was keeping the human alive-at least for their last few moments.

 

"no, you're getting closer and closer to death every time because of my douchebag brother!" He snapped back, then instantly softened when he saw the human frown. 

 

"you need to be more careful, sweetheart. i...i can't lose you again..." 

 

He whispered softly, entwining their hands and using the other to card through their brown locks.

 

"Sans, I'm fine. I'll be back before you know it, so don't get bone-ly." 

 

The human attempted to make a pun, raising their free hand to finger-gun him even as their body spasmed in agony.

 

Sans laughed incredulously. "you're one special kid. i believe ya. but ya gotta promise to always come back to me, okay?" 

 

The human nodded, honest truth shining in their blue-grey eyes before twitching in his arms again. He could hear the guards advancing towards them, getting ready to take their soul and bring Sans in as a traitor to the crown.

"Silly skeleton. I'll always come back for you." 

 

Then those wise eyes that held too much knowledge for someone so young closed, and their hand dropped from his grip, and their body stilled as death overtook them. 

 

Sans stared at them, hardly able to believe that such an angel was gone despite the proof right before his eyes as he cried quietly for the loss the whole Underground should have mourned, for they had just lost their saviour, and when did he start crying again?

 

"Sans! Sans, wake up! Sans!"

 

He was sobbing now, breath hitching and coming in short, clipped exhales and inhales as two hands caught him by the shoulders and pulled him back.

 

"Sans! Sans, I love you, wake up!"

 

God, the angel was gone, and no they weren't gone forever but then why did he feel such a crushing sensation on his chest, like something was compressing his ribs and breaking it one by one?

 

"I'm right here, Sans! I'm alive!"

 

He shuddered, a full-body tremble as a guard he didn't care about enough to know their name reached for the soul using a silver device. The moment it touched the quivering, ruby soul, the whole world stuttered to a halt.


	2. When you're here, everything is right with the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP has been having reoccurring nightmares about Person B dying (despite them being alive). They always crawl into B’s bed for reassurance, having B cradle them and tell them it’s alright. One night A ends up throwing up because of how bad the nightmares have gotten, and B suggests that A sleep with them for a week to see if that clears it up.  
> It does.  
> (Angst Ending: This has all been a dream, and Person B has been dead for a long time, and Person A isn’t coping well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> "Sans?! You're awake, finally. I'm here."
> 
> A cold hand touched his cheekbone and he flinched away because that couldn't be them. Every memory he had of the human, touching innocently or holding hands, kissing gently, was of them simply radiating warmth. Why were they cold?  
> He frowned, turned to face them. Frisk was their usual, messy self, hair unkempt and clothes dirty but it was them-
> 
> "oh thank asgore, god i thought you were dead-" He breathed out as he crawled into Frisk's space, nuzzling their shoulder and they were still cold?

Sans sat up quickly, shaking and heaving as he shivered uncontrollably. Leaning over to gag harshly, he shuddered. It wasn't even cold, so what the fuck-

 

"Sans?! You're awake, finally. I'm here."

 

A cold hand touched his cheekbone and he flinched away because that couldn't be them. Every memory he had of the human, touching innocently or holding hands, kissing gently, was of them simply radiating warmth. Why were they cold? 

 

He frowned, turned to face them. Frisk was their usual, messy self, hair unkempt and clothes dirty but it was them-

 

"oh thank asgore, god i thought you were dead-" He breathed out as he crawled into Frisk's space, nuzzling their shoulder and they were still cold?

 

"are you cold? you can borrow my hoodie." He offered, about to shrug it off, but Frisk stopped him with a firm shake of the head.

 

"I'm fine, Sans. What was that about? I heard you saying my name?" He shook his head, pressing his teeth to their forehead in a skeleton kiss.

 

"nah, just had a ridiculous dream 'bout something. i don't really remember it." He lied easily. They raised a brow at him, biting their lip in concern.

 

"if you're sure, Sans. You can always talk to me, y'know." They reassured soothingly as he pressed a petal on their wrist, the golden flower trembling and curling its petals protectively.

 

"yeah, yeah. no need to kick up a fuss, love." He grinned, snickering as they pulled a face and tugged him close to them.

 

"lazybones. Come on, let's sleep. We got a long way through Hotland tomorrow." He groaned. Right, that's where they were camped, in a corner of Waterfall. Explains the dampness at least.

 

"ugh, i fucking hate that shitty place. what kinda name is hotland anyways?" They giggled, smiling.

 

"all the more reason to get a good night's sleep, Sans. You can sleep next to me if you want." He grinned at them, taking them up on their offer as he cuddled them gently.

 

"wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." He drifted into a deep slumber with Frisk snoring lightly next to him, feeling like he'd never been happier.


	3. What's the point of living if you're not here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continue on my friend!Prompt: Person A of your OTP has been having reoccurring nightmares about Person B dying (despite them being alive). They always crawl into B’s bed for reassurance, having B cradle them and tell them it’s alright. One night A ends up throwing up because of how bad the nightmares have gotten, and B suggests that A sleep with them for a week to see if that clears it up.  
> It does.  
> (Angst Ending: This has all been a dream, and Person B has been dead for a long time, and Person A isn’t coping well.

He sat up in his bed in Snowdin, blearily rubbing an eyesocket.

 

"i wouldn't miss it for the world. but you did."

 

He murmured into the dead silence in the empty room. Rolling over, he half-expected to see their face smiling warmly at him, but of course he was only met with the wall and a cold, lonely spot where Frisk had- should have been.

 

"you promised. you promised you'd always come back."

 

But of course they didn't. It had been three years since Frisk had fallen down, and three months since their last RESET. 

 

"don't worry. i'll be waiting for you when you decide to come back." He promised, a terrifying dread seeping into his bones. He'd wait. As long as it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //anddddd the end! I know this was short but I'm already working on a longer and better one so cut me some slack!


End file.
